Broken trust (chapter 15)
by Crazy-M.D's
Summary: Continuation of broken trust only. Chapter 15


**_A/N_**

**_Thank you so much all the reviewers..._**

**guests, Nitu, GD, palak, ladymeringue, lavii, 1211Cid, Aditya, re, krittika, IluvCid, artanish, khushi mehta, rukhmani, Blue fairy, shreshta and others, thank you so much for your lovely reviews guys.**

** GD, **i am sorry dada but i am not able to understand that "WHY?" i mentioned it earlier only that abhijeet sir died. about story being lifeless, pata nahi dada, may be it is. Anyways thank you reading.. :)

** Khushi mehta- **it's okay di..and thank you so much for your review.

Enjoy reading guys..!

* * *

**_Next chapter:_**

_Daya went in ambulance with abhijeet as Salunkhe after that didn't return to hospital. Daya called him and asked him about his location so now moving to forensic lab. Daya told sachin about all who said nothing. Daya was feeling all officers become silent after the news, they avoiding talking much and trying to hide their teary and red eyes too. Daya understanding team just trying to be much strong for him and for acp sir and Salunkhe sir too. They trying to handle all alone so as to not to give any pain and pressure to their seniors who be in extreme difficult phase of their lives._

_Daya closed his eyes so as to compose himself. They reached at forensic lab some time back while daya returned to bureau deliberately. Freddy be with Acp sir in hospital while Pankaj and purvi returned. Daya was sitting alone at his desk, he was thinking about the address abhijeet gave to them, he took that paper out and now taking a closer look of it._

_J-bLock, red Line, M.K road….._

_Abhijeet. _

_That "Abhijeet" in last was making him more confused. Why would abhijeet leave his name at the end of an address? _

_He trying to think something and suddenly remember a technique abhijeet taught him earlier when they were working on a case and needed to communicate through letters which were too threatened to get leaked. _

_He checked the address and got that some letters where there in capitals so put them out.._

_ K_

_Now he counted the number of alphabets in abhijeet's name, 8, and after that placing all the 26 alphabets in rows of 8._

_ H_

_I __**J**__**K**__**L**__**M**__ N O P_

_Q __**R**__**S**__**T**__**U**__ V W X_

_Y Z._

_He trying to find any symmetry and first place all the letters that came below the letters written in capital in the address._

_J-R_

_K-S_

_L-T_

_L-T_

_M-U_

_He got the new letters as… U_

_Rearanging the letters, what he got brought unknown tears in his eyes as he whispered…_

_"__boss.."_

_He got up immediately and knew his next destination._

_Inside record room he moved to a particular stack of files, all these files where not so important, they were mostly of closed small cases which they rarely got notice of._

_Removing some files he found a hard surface beneath them, at the space on the back a code machine became visible._

_He typed the code in it as…_

_"__TRUST"_

_There was a simple lock opening sound. Daya slid away that hard surface easily and found a blue colored file beneath it._

_Daya(confused)- yeh file? Ek aisi file toh abhijeet se unn logon ne..humare saamne…(daya didn't grab it instead left it there and after closing all again moved out)_

_Duo were the only ones who knew about this secret locker, abhijeet in his last chat with daya had mentioned about it and hence daya after seeing that word immediately got that It must be the code. Basically both knew about it but when one kept something secret in it the password was changed by him for security, but when the other for any reason needed to open it or they wanted to reveal that secret under any danger, they exchanged codes for it. They had a password for emergency too, but that would destroy the mechanism after opening it._

_Daya received a call from Salunkhe sir at that time…_

_"__daya..main nahi..tum samjho bache."_

_"__sir.."_

_"__ek baar pradyuman ko usse dekh toh lene do daya…"_

_"__sir…(after some time) main aata hun wahan"_

_Daya called freddy and informed him about the latest and then moved towards forensic lab._

_He be there and saw Salunkhe sir sitting on his desk while his head resting in his hands and abhijeet's lifeless body lying covered with a white cloth in the middle of the lab._

_He moved towards water cooler and after fetching a glass of water moved to Salunkhe sir._

_Salunkhe looked up after hearing a soft call as.. "Salunkhe sahab.."_

_He saw daya standing there with a glass of water in his hand, daya signaled to it, Salunkhe shook his head in no but on daya's insist he just gulped down a little water. Daya sat beside him and before he could start Salunkhe uttered…_

_"__mujhse yeh nahi hoga daya…main usse dekh bhi nahi..tum (looking at him) meri baat samjho daya please…mujhse yeh bahot dard..."_

_Daya(not able to control his teasing tone)- yeh dard aapko Abhijeet ko woh sabh kehte hua nahi hua tha sir?_

_Salunkhe looked at him with teary eyes.. "daya.."_

_Daya(same tone)- main sach keh rahan hun sir…17 saal…17 saal kya kaafi nahi hain sir ek insaan ko pehchaan ne ke liye? Kya 17 saal yeh jaane ke liye kaafi nahi hain ki who insaan kya kar sakta hai kya nahi?_

_Salunkhe(low tone)- saare saboot usske khilaaf the daya…_

_Daya(angry tone)- saboot toh aapke bhi khilaaf the sir 15 saal pehle…sabooton ne toh aapko bhi mujrim karaar diya tha..magar who tha sir..aapke saath..aapke liye..(teasing angry tone) ussne aapko gandi machli nahi kaha tha sir.._

_Salunkhe looked at daya with his blurry vision, his eyes filled with tears and he started to feel dizzy. Daya feeling that said in worried tone..  
"sir?"_

_"__daya..mujhe maaf..please.."_

_Salunkhe sir lost his consciousness. Daya grabbed him to save him from falling on floor, he tried to wake him up in extereme panic but feeling Salunkhe sir completely loosing himself. He settled him on chair and trying to wake him by sprinkling some water droplets on him but all his attempts gone in vain. He called for a doctor in extreme panic as found it more time consuming to take Salunkhe sir to some doctor._

_A local doctor arrived and after checking Salunkhe say in calm tone.._

_"__dekhiye yeh theek hain, (looking at daya) itna panic hone ki jaroorat nahi hai sir, bas bahot tired hain aur shayad kissi cheez ko lekar bahot tensed bhi..better hain yeh thoda aaraam karle toh"_

_Daya nodded and after thanking the doctor first inform sachin about this and then left with Salunkhe sir to his home so that he can take some rest. But when he returned something really horrible was waiting for him._

**_Flashback over_**

Daya opened his eyes in jerk again. Acp sir still inside his cabin and working silently on some files. Daya looked at him and sighed heavily when after hearing some sound from the entrance turn towards it, he stood up after seeing the person while shaking his head, others did the same as daya did.

Acp sir after feeling something weird looked outside and recoiled back in great shock as some really painful memories came floating in his heart and mind…

_"__who mar chukka hai pradyuman…abhijeet mar chukka hai…woh..woh hume chodke chala gaya hai yaar..humesha humesha keliye.."_

_He opened his eyes in extreme jerk as the words of his buddy came back like piercing daggers. The pain in his heart was intense as he felt he lost a part of his heart completely in this battle of truth and lies and suspect and suspicions and will now never be able to get it back again. He immediately sat up and trying to stand up when freddy entered inside and grabbed his arm tightly with.. "sir ..araam se.."_

_He looked at him and asked a staright question.. "freddy mujhe abhijeet ko daikhna hai….hahan hai who?."_

_Freddy looked at him and when not able to meet that gaze turn down his head and still grab his arm strongly. Acp sir again.._

_"__freddy, abhijeet.."_

_Freddy(hesitant but trying to be normal)- sir abhi aapki tabiyet theek nahi hai..abhi thodi der mein.._

_Acp sir(sternly)- Freddy, kahan hai abhijeet?_

_Freddy(don head)- sir woh…_

_Acp sir(impatiently)- who kya freddy?_

_Freddy(turning around so as to save himself from that gaze) sir woh..abhijeet sir..ka..(breaking tone)..pos..postmortem.._

_Acp sir in extreme shock- POSTMORTEM?(looking at freddy)- kya kaha tumne freddy, postmortem? (freddy nodded in extreme pain, acp sir in anger)- kisse puchke leke gaye usse haan? Salunkhe ne aisa..kisse puch ke…mujhse baat karte tum log..ek baar..mujhse baat…_

_Freddy(trying to calm him down)- sir aap chinta nahi Karen…hum abhi bureau.._

_Acp sir(harshly)- woh toh hum jaayenge hi freddy.._

_He got up completely and moved out without waiting for freddy who ran behin him while calling daya. _

_Daya informed him about something and freddy be completely silent after that..they both took a cab and freddy ordered the driver to take the cab towards "shamshaan ghaat"_

_Acp sir in shock looked at him and whispered.. "freddy..yeh hum kahan?"_

_Freddy stayed silent without a word as some tears came in his eyes which he didn't bother to wipe off. Acp sir after seeing him said in fear.._

_"__freddy hum wahan kyun jaa rahen hain? Hume toh abhijeet.."_

_Freddy(silently)- hum abhijeet sir se milne hi jaa rahen hain sir.._

_Acp sir look at him in complete shock and said in panic fearful state.. "nahi..nahi..freddy tum jhooth..abhijeet mujhse mile bina..ek baar bhi..woh nahi…tum jhooth.." Freddy moved close to him and first time in his entire life wrapped this broken father inside his soothing loving shell._

_Acp sir kept murmuring those words and abhijeet, while freddy shedding his pain in form of tears which didn't stop for a moment. His hands still had those blood stains which he got when grabbed that man in his arms to protect him from falling..he kept staring at them for the entire journey after that._

_Soon they reached their destination. Freddy got off while sperating acp sir smoothly who be quite. After paying the driver he firmly took Acp sir out of the taxi. _

_Both moved forward while Acp sir continuously looking around in extreme fear. His eyes were filled with pain and hurt. He was scared internally. Moving forward what they saw shattered the last bit of hope within them, Acp sir fell on his knees while freddy stood there completely motionless._

_Looking at those flames which were burning the body of his dear son he remembered the day in his life when he had burned his own son, his own blood at those stakes. The tears in his eyes went dry with the heat of those flames, his painful breathing stopped as he started breathing normally now, the pain, hurt, fear all subsided as he accepted the truth of his son's death and took it upon himself and decided that he was the one to be punished. He stood up on his feet strongly and without uttering a word left the place in complete silence. Daya stared at him leave, his own eyes filled with tears, his hands burnt with the flames that engulfed his dear brother, yes he did try, tried without any hopes to save even the lifeless body of his friend...but he caouldn't. The whole team stood there, silent, as still as statue as they saw their senior, their guide, their friend turn into ashes. Salunkhe stood there in silence without a tear, his hands were burnt too..burnt from the guilt of hurting a man who never did a thing wrong, who tried to protect them all from anything that came along…he had tried, tried to save his "son" whom he had loved but had never showed._

Coming back from those memories was not difficult for him if it was for some other day, some other moment. But right now it seemed difficult as what awaited for him, though was his hope but hope after shattereing is of no significance. Standing up, gathering the courage, he moved out from his cabin keeping his eyes….on him…

He stood there in front of him..staring his face. What he did next was unexpected for him as well as for all the others who were waiting for his reaction. Because he had slapped him, in anger…in pain, in fear…in scare…hard enough for him to turn down.

* * *

**A/N**

Only one chapter is left now guys, I will try and clear all the confusions in next and the last chapter itself, well I will try to make it the last chapter. BUT the thing is I NEED REVIEWS! You review, I post the next chapter soon, you don't I will not, as simple as rubic's cube.

Now an important note guys, my exams are going to start very soon, in September so I'll be on leave from FF. I will complete this story before leaving but as I have said above you know the conditions.

I will continue my other stories after my exams only, may be after 2-3 months, it can be some days earlier too..shayad.

**Dear, R nd R**, yaar I cannot write two stories together as it completely ruins my efforts and my feelings for the other stories, that is the reason I said it earlier too that I will first complete this and then continue with HEALING. I am sorry for this yaar, but sachmein it's better because then you will also get a better quality in writing. Thank you so much for reviewing dear..

**Thank you all reviewers and guests too…love you all.**

**Do read and review for this chapter too.**

**Thank you so much.**


End file.
